jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Heinrick Ibrahim
Heinrick Ibrahim is the new Commander of NERV. Overview Heinrick is a balding, squat and unhealthy-looking man whose eyes were almost hidden beneath a pair of thick wire-rim glasses. When John, Frank, Agent J and Kei arrived the NERV Complex Heindrick had them ushered into his office where he along with Ikari Gendo, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Ryoko Akagi and several other technicians of relative importance greeted them. He revealed that Seele had rediscovered how to alchemically create Orachalcum. Frank called them out for repeatedly ignoring his warning even reminding Gendo about what happened to his wife causing the almost legendary stoical man to growl tersely and tell him to go to hell. As Akagi played mediator Fuyutsuki finally spoke out that they were just trying to protect humanity a possible threat by the Neflim, who are recorded in the Dead Sea Scrolls as posing a threat to humanity. Frank replied that they were meant to be a warning, not an advisement that we head off our fate by directly challenging the Neflim. This is where Kay revealed that Heinrick was a minion of the Old Ones. Both Frank and Talbain reacted with looks of astonishment, while the NERV command staff registered a heightened level of astonishment, and Agent Jay himself did a double-take. With the jig up Ibrahim had his men turned their weapons on them. Before Frank could stop him, John transformed into his true Werewolf form only to be shot in the arm yielding a howl of shock and pain as he was forced to abort his transformation. Fuyutsuki attempted to put a stop to this only to find the barrel of a rifle aimed at him, as was also the case for both Ikari and Doctor Akagi. Heinrick reminded them that they were no longer in charge. Gendo was furious at him for using their research for something sinister, but he quickly called him out on his hypocrisy pointing out that at least his way was simpler even if he had to step over a few thousand mass graves in order to achieve it. Kay again revealed that he planned on arming Otono with both the prototype weapons and allow him to unleash him bioweapons in the Nerima Ward prefecture. Doctor Akage began to panic as that was where her daughter attended classes. Frank was about to attack, but Kay was able to calm him down as the cavalry had arrived. As if on cue alarm rang out within the complex, and lights flared near to the doors, causing both NERV commanders and SEELE special forces agents to glance up in surprise, while everyone else---besides Agent Kay---glanced about in confusion. Gendo Ikari snapped to the alert and barking out orders only to be reminded again that he was not in charge by Heinrick who winced uncomfortably as he repeated Gendo's orders. He was horrified to see Ulsa and Amalthea on the screen especially since Udan was nowhere to be seen. As Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Akagi were distraught that the attack was happening almost a decade too soon Heinrick all forces mobilized, and soldiers with Mark XIIIs sent to the front lines. Bragging that the Silver Seagull would not succeed. While John and Frank watched in dismay as the access tunnel became flooded by a trillion gallons of salt water, which effectively brought a halt to the defensive fire of numerous hidden security devices. Heinrick scowled and stared at the advancing Ulsa wondering what her reasons for attacking were. Kozo, Naoko and Gendo just tried to theorize what was going on until Heinrick told them to stop reminding them once again that he was in charge. He also ignored Frank, John and the MIB Agent’s warning as he was confident that his men would be able to deal with her. That is until Ulsa manipulated gravity to that the bullets would be to heavy to reach her. Kay was quick to rub that fact in. It was at this point that Frank recognized Amalthea as David’s sister. This caused Naoko to inadvertently reveal that they had David held captive. Before they could start arguing about this a technician noticed that someone had broken into Laboratory C. Naoko and a recently arrived Captain Katsurugi were furious to see that it was their daughters Ritsuko and Misato before they could discuss punishment Ibrahim ordered the chamber to be flooded with nerve agent. Amalthea and Ulsa’s steady progress was noted with no little trepidation and alarm, and the technicians monitoring affairs at their console stations kept reporting new data that affirmed the ineffectualness of all efforts being mounted against her. Kozo watched as things continued to deteriorate from the sidelines while beside him Gendo looked grim, and Naoko Akagi kept tapping away on her palm-pilot as she made her own rapid calculations and arrived at an inevitable conclusion. All the while Heinrich reminded them once again that they were no longer in authority. He then ordered the Type XIV prototype to be deployed. Kei finally revealed that Ibrahim was a servant of the Old Ones. John tried to get the guards on their side when he threatened to forcibly sterilize NERV in response, but they were conditioned to total obedience. Luckily Ibrahim wanted them alive to see Ulsa’s demise. As they watched Heinrich Ibrahim personally coordinate his remaining units to make a brave "last stand" before the onslaught of the Silver Seagull and her allies. Despite his injuries John was ready to attack again only to be stopped by Kei. At this point Ibrahim noticed them and told the guards to shoot them dead if they open their mouths again. The trio of former NERV command staff similarly were chastened to keep to their own counsel. Ulsa softly padding her way to two solid rows of heavily armed gunners, not in the least afraid as she braved the lines of lethally armed men aiming to take her life with their specially made Orachalcum-tipped weapons. She walked with no particular haste to her steps, almost seeming to glide over the floor of the cavern as she moved with grace and dignity in her bearing, arms folded beneath her shawl, blue eyes cool and aloof yet somehow intimate and knowing. She bore the dignity of a queen before her court and clearly feared not the specter of death, to which she had been impervious for the better part of twelve thousand years ongoing. Ibrahim began taunting her for her hubris only for his men to be ambushed by Luna while Amalthea dealt with his sniper. This provided the prisoners the opportunity to break their bonds and wreck further havoc to the rear guard of his rapidly diminishing forces. Frank exploded like a seven-plus foot titan, lashing out with his huge fists to take down several of the men guarding both him, Talbain and the rest of those no longer held involuntarily captive at gunpoint. Talbain proved that he had sufficiently recovered from his earlier wounding and reverted to full-Were shape, cutting loose with lupine fury to slash and rend the uniforms of the very men who had shot at him before, and who would not live long enough to regret the error of leaving the job unfinished. Gendo and Kozo proved that they were not completely useless here as they lashed out at those guards standing next to them while Naoko hastily went back to dealing with Lilith escaping. Agent Kei in turn stopped Ibrahim from fleeing. Amalthea was ready ground him into powder only to be stopped by Frank as making him pay was Ulsa’s job. She grabbed his face and angered by his feeble efforts to resist her full unfettered justice told him that he would yield to her. Before the others were forced to glance away they glimpsed Ibrahim true form as he was banished back to his realm. Background Heinrick seems to have had Frank and John before it was not considered a pleasant experience for any of the parties. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:NERVE